(a) Technical Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely used includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying voltages to the pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements.
Among these LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD, which arranges major axes of liquid crystal molecules so as to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied, has been widely used due to its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle that is 1:10 in contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In order to approximate side visibility to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested.
On the other hand, recently, as the display device is large-sized and has a high resolution, the size of each pixel is decreased, and accordingly a weak portion to control the liquid crystal molecules is generated in an edge portion of the pixel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.